tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Darling./Female!Phoenix
Phoenix Darling, born in the 10th century, is the Original vampire, and the daughter of Charles and Liela Darling. She has four siblings that consists of two brothers and two sisters. Two older brothers named Tristen and Demetri, an older sister named Helena and a fraternal twin sister River. The Darling family are believed to be the most hated and feared of all supernatural beings and those who fear them are desperate for their approval. Over the centuries Phoenix has become reckless and self medicates with smoking and drinking to numb the pain she feels. Currently her family owe a chain of hotels known as 'the Darling hotel' all across the globe. The biggest hotel can be found in New York City where the family can usually be found. HUMAN LIFE Not much is known about the Darling family before their transformation to vampires. They were a powerful family whose line dates back to 10th century in Romanian. Charles was a wealthy landowner and so the family had money and land. At the end of the 10th century, the family was mortal until a plague hit their town, killing many. Phoenix and her sister Helena became gravely ill and it was feared they would soon die like so many others had. Fearful for his ill children and the rest of his family, Charles decided to search for a way to protect his family from the plague. Charles soon found witch who would help him – a witch known as Katrina. Katrina agreed to use her own magic make sure the family would never be touched by death. She adapted a spell to give the family abilities of superhuman strength, speed, agility and healing that would make them safe from human diseases. In order to complete the ritual, Charles had his children drink wine laced with the blood Katrina before he then thrust his sword through their chests. They awoke in transition, and on their father’s orders, drank Human blood from a village girl in order to complete their transformation into the Original vampires. AFTERLIFE A few hours after her father had stabbed her through the chest, Phoenix woke in transition. She had been the last to wake so by the time she woke, everyone else was already up. Once she woke she was greeted by the smell of smoke. She quickly got to her feet and looked around in alarm. Her family home was completely burnt to the ground and she was left standing in its ashes. Her eyes turned to her family, who were stood just outside the burned down house, and their eyes looked right back into hers. They looked at her as if they were afraid of her. This was confusing. It wasn’t until Phoenix looked down at her hands did she realize. Her hands were on fire. She was prepared to feel pain but felt none at all. It didn’t hurt and it didn’t burn her flesh. It was as if the flames were a part of her. That’s when she realized that they were. The flames were coming from inside her. She could control them. This was the first time Phoenix used her pyrokinesis abilities.